Sin importar qué
by Risu-chan xD
Summary: Pepper lo sabía, no necesitaba que se lo repitiera, aquello no era impedimento para querer estar junto a él sin importar lo que conllevara después.


Iron Man no me pertenece.

* * *

**_=Sin importar qué=_**

Ella lo sabía, desde el principio estaba enterada de ello y sin embargo, se enamoró de Tony Stark, el hombre más egocéntrico que había conocido, un experto en el sarcasmo y como ya todos saben, Iron Man.

— En una relación conmigo nada será normal y probablemente estés en peligro constante.

Pepper lo sabía, no necesitaba que se lo repitiera, aquello no era impedimento para querer estar junto a él sin importar lo que conllevara después.

Cuando lo conoció, su fama por ser un _play boy_ de primera y de no durar más de una noche con alguna mujer, estaba en su pleno apogeo, pero claro, ¿qué mujer podría resistirse ante sus encantos? Más aun cuando uno de esos "encantos" consiste en su virtud de ser millonario.

Pero eso tampoco le importó, el interés era parte de su ser tanto como su agresividad, algo nulo y que lamentablemente no influyó en su enamoramiento, o al menos eso pensó cuando se dio cuenta de lo enamorada que estaba.

Sabía el riesgo que corría el estar en una relación con él. Iron Man tiene enemigos que buscaran por donde darle un golpe que derribe aquella armadura, podría ser acosada, atacada en un día normal, secuestra e incluso ser asesinada pero no le importó.

De hecho, se sentía más amenazada por el Tony Stark del pasado, que volviera a ser como antes de sentar cabeza.

— ¿Y ella quién es?

— Es la ejecutiva de la que te mencioné vendría a hacer negocios con _Stark Industries_

— Creo que la recordaría si me hubieras mostrado su fotografía.

Sabía que a veces el mayor riesgo de estar en una relación con Tony, era el constante dolor de cabeza a causa de la preocupación de que se ha olvidado de comer y dormir, pero no de construir otra armadura. De vivir rodeada de enormes regalos y detalles caros que en más de una ocasión le resultaron exagerados.

— Tengo que proteger lo único que le da sentido a mi vida. Eso eres tú.

A pesar de todo lo que se dice de Tony en las revistas, noticias y programas de notas baratas sobre los famosos de la televisión, o en este caso, famosos en el mundo de las armas y héroes, Pepper sabía que Tony era diferente, su egocentrismo no era obstáculo para demostrarle cuanto la ama, cuanto se preocupa por ella, todo lo que daría por que este bien, incluso si eso significa hacer explotar todas las armaduras en las que se pasó horas trabajando.

— ¿Lo tienes todo?

— Claro que sí— y se agachó a besarla antes de dirigirse frente a la audiencia.

Lo miró avanzar con superioridad y despreocupación frente a todos esos ejecutivos muy bien trajeados y esas activistas bien peinadas y perfumadas, claro que de todas las mujeres en ese sitio, la del mejor vestido era ella, gracias a Tony.

_Stark Industries_ iba a tomar un rumbo diferente, principalmente porque la presidenta de dicha empresa sería ella, adiós puesto de asistente personal y también adiós al departamento de soltera y no porque fuera a casarse, simplemente iría a vivir con el hombre que ama y del que jamás pensó enamorarse.

Aunque debe admitir que a pesar de sus pensamientos tan escépticos sobre aquel millonario acaparador de cientos de portadas de revistas, no creyó sentir tanta atracción el día de la entrevista y entender por qué tantas mujeres acababan con él.

— La señorita Pepper Potts— he ahí su entrada, con paso firme se dirigió al podio que ocupaba su ahora pareja.

La esencia de Tony jamás cambiaría, el siempre ha sido alguien de fiestas y alcohol y para nombrarla oficialmente presidenta debía hacerlo al estilo Stark.

La vida de Pepper cambió desde el instante en el que pisó por primera vez las oficinas de Stark, pero jamás se sentiría arrepentida de ello, después de todo, ¿quién es capaz de hacer que un genio, millonario, _play boy_, filántropo decida quedarse con una mujer mucho más que una noche?

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Por fin se me hizo publicar algo sobre esta pareja.

Y tenía que publicarla antes de que viera en acción a Tony en Avengers: age of ultron (no spoilers about it please!)

Espero poder subir otro pronto C:

Se despide _**Risu-chan xD**_

Bye-bye!

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

**28-Abril-2015 **


End file.
